Happy Birthday
by Levi'sCat
Summary: It is Hanji's birthday. And so Levi is willing to allow her to do anything she pleases, even control in bed. In the end Levi says somethings that touch Hanji's heart. May lead to another story. Warning:BSDM, Sexual content, some language


Levi and Hanji were sitting quietly at the dinner table, Hanji was sitting there admiring her new necklace that Levi had got her as well as the new ring that was now next to her wedding ring. It was the perfect fit, and she loved the story behind how the ring came to be created, "Thank you Levi. They are so gorgeous." She said looking to the man. Besides his hair being a bit longer nothing about him has really changed besides the fact that he is more gentle towards her instead of harsh like how he used to be.

Levi set his tea cup down and leaned towards her, "You're welcome."He pecked her on the lips then moved his lips to her ear, "And like I said. If you want to do anything tonight. Feel free to. I promise not to say no."

Hanji's eyes widened, "Anything?" She asked, smirking lightly as she got a few ideas coming to mind. Like having control of their sex for the night. As if he was able to read her mind, Levi nipped at the shell of her ear, "Did I stutter? I said anything." He pulled away, "It is your birthday after all."

Hanji giggled and leaned towards him, "Even control in bed my soldier?" She asked, playing with her husband's cravat thoughtfully.

"Yes even that." Levi replied, he looked as though that already he was becoming aroused by the thought of her being the dominant one tonight.

This caused Hanji to smile with rested her chin on the back of her hands, "Alright honey. If you say so."She took a moment to think up something to say. Finally she tilted her head, "Stand up at attention." She watched closely as Levi smirked while he stood up next to the table with his hands neatly behind his back. She noted by the tent in his trousers that he was aroused as she stood up, " For this session Levi you will address me as either Captain or ma'am. Is that clear?" She asked, running her palm over his clothed member.

The raven hair grunted and sucker in some air as Hanji rubbed at his clothed member with her palm just the way that he liked it, "Y-Yes ma'am." He said through gritted teeth as he tried hard not to come already by just her paling him.

"Such a good soldier. Now. Go to the bedroom." She ordered, giving his cock a firm but gentle squeeze as though to tell him what his reward will be for obeying the order.

"Yes Captain." Levi said quickly as he made his way to their bedroom, he had a bit of a hard time walking though due to his impossibly hard member that was screaming to be released from it's confinement. He was about to make his,way over to the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you to get on the bed?" She asked sternly, seeing Levi shake his head the woman smirked, "No. Now. Strip." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down. Levi was shaking as he started by taking off his cravat, neatly placing it on the back of the chair next to their bookshelf. One glance at her and his mouth started to water and his cock started to throb with impatience, he had to grit his teeth as he worked his shirt off, but grasping the buttons seemed to be impossible due to his fingers trembling so violently.

Hanji got up off the bed and walked over to him, "Having trouble soldier?" She asked running her fingers over every newly exposed muscle under his shirt as his shirt was undone.

"No.. I am not having any trouble. Ma'am." Levi gasped and moaned as Hanji ran her fingers over his skin as they were exposed. Usually he would be quiet when Making noises but he was not exactly told if he should keep quiet or make noise so she can hear him, the last button was finally undone and it was placed on the back of the chair. Hissing as her cold fingers ran down his back as he moved to undo his trousers, sliding them and his boxers off at one go his eyes widened when he felt Hanji's fingers slip between his butt cheeks, "Ma'am. I am done undressing." He said somewhat firmly as he put the last two bits of clothing on the chair.

"Mmm such a good boy." She purred seductively, her fingers still trailing slowly, "What should I do to reward such good behavior." Hanji wondered outload. She noted how he was reacting to her touching him, this was going to be the third time that she will be able to do as she wanted, to touch him where she wanted. She stopped when she heard the raven hair groan as she slipped a finger into his entrance and so carefully removed it, "Alright then. Get on the bed. Hands over your head." She said firmly.

"Yes Captain." Levi said calmly and walked over to the bed. Climbing on he rested his head on his pillow, placing his hands overy her head as she instructed. His eyes watching her closely as she walked over.

There was that smirk on the brunette's face as she carefully climbed onto their bed, giggling she showed him that Hanji got his cravat, "Now no moving. Understood?" She watched Levi nod at her before proceeding to tie his wrists to the bed frame. Then climbed off the bed and stood back to take in the view of her lover.

Levi glanced up at the bindings, giving them an experimental tug. It was firm but not in a way that it will be uncomfortable, and he was sure if he gave a good enough tug that it will come undone if she happened to do anything he did not feel comfortable with. Which he doubted since he and Hanji respected each other's boundaries when it comes to sex.

His eyes went back to his wife as she climbed back onto the bed again, "Such a good soldier." She traced her fingers along his lips, until she stopped when he kissed them. Smiling softly she pulled her fingers away and pressed her lips to his. Her fingers however, wondered downwards tracing every muscle and scar on his body. She watched her husband's face closely, even though he usually had a very good poker face, she has been able to see minute changes that tell how he is doing or feeling.

Her fingers gently moved over to his groin, and watched as he started biting his bottom lip, breathing heavily through his nose, "You know.. since you have been so busy. We have not had sex in a while. So with it being so long. How does it feel?" She asked as she trailed her fingers along his balls.

Levi was trying so hard not to go over the edge and spill his load, but with the way she was touching him it was a losing battle. He missed her touches, these oh so private moments, "T-this feels amazing Captain." He bit his bottom lip hard as he felt that spring in his gut was ready to release, the painfully hot feeling that threatened to melt him right there, "Ah! I'm going to come!" He moaned as his hips thrusted upwards. His eyesight gave way for a moment as he released his load and tried to catch his breath.

Hanji smiled as she looked at just how much would have been released into her, "You really have not been seeing anyone." She trailed her fingers along his messy abdomen, "But how to get this poor thing back up." She then got an idea as she climbed off the bed and walked a ways from it's side.

Levi looked to her, "Hanji. No other woman is attractive to me. Why would I cheat on you?" He gasped as her fingers trailed along his abdomen before she got up. He watched with somewhat tired eyes as she walked away, glad that he could take this time to catch his breath. His eyes widened as he watched her start to remove her clothing little by little. For ever article of clothing that was removed Hanji moved a bit closer. Only the candle and moonlight was allowing him to see her so clearly as she moved.

Hanji smiled, "I know silly. I was just teasing you." She noted how now Levi was looking wild in his eyes, a lion threatening to devour her if she released him from her confinements. That will have to wait for now. There was so much more that she wanted to do, to push Levi to the limit. As she took off the remains of her clothing, Hanji undid the tie in her hair, letting it drop as she lowered her hands, "What do you think soldier?"

Levi swallowed hard, all that control he usually has out the window, "You look so sexy.. I can.. Never get enough of this Captain." He said softly as she climbed onto the bed.

"I am glad you think so. But.." Hanji's hand went to his partially soft member, "This still needs to wake up." She giggled, kissing Levi quickly before lowering herself, purposely running her body over his until her face was level with his member. Humming with content she put his cock into her mouth, feeling it harden a bit more. She heard Levi starting to moan as she slowly bobbed her head up and down along it, gently running her teeth along his cock.

Getting an idea of how to move this along quicker, Hanji stopped and put two of her fingers into her mouth. She looked to a dazed Levi with a lust filled look as she sucker on her digits. She watched as he was going to say something and quickly put his member into her mouth, earning a very load gasped, "Ah!" From her husband. Smirking she ran her wet digits along his balls, giving a firm tug before tickling his sensitive skin behind them, loving how Levi moved and made those sounds he was making. She did not stop there though, her fingers went further down until they were lined up with his entrance and pushed inwards. Immediately she found that hidden spot that she knew would have Levi going mad. And she was right as the sounds he was making went up a notch. But before he would blow his load again, Hanji removed her fingers from him as well as his now hard member from her mouth.

"H-holy shit.. what?" Levi said between gasps for air.

"Did you like that?" She,asked, running her finger up his shafts as she adjusted herself so that she,was straddling him, leaning down and kissing his nose.

"That was. Interesting. Amazing." Levi said as Hanji kissed his nose.

That just gave her a whole other idea to try, later though since she was getting impatient, "Good. Now for the final treat." She said, slowly moving herself backwards until her folds met his cock, getting a grunt and a small thrust from her husband, "Behave! I have control remember?" She said as she grinned his member in one hand and placed the other on his abdomen as she slowly impaled herself on it.

"Oh my.." She gasped as Hanji adjusted to having him in her, "So amazing. So perfect." She purred as the brunette started to move. Impaling herself over and over with his member, moaning loudly as she moved up and down him, "You are so smazing.. eep! Don't start getting bigger now!" She said as she felt his cock get bigger inside her. He could not help it though since was a glorious view that he was getting. Hanji grinned his thighs tighter as she got closer to her climax, helped by Levi's rough thrusting, "Coming!" She yelled out as she stilled herself, riding out hers as well as Levi's orgasm.

As she caught her breath, Hanji reached up and undid Levi's bindings and collapsed onto him. Though he was still inside her she doubted that they will be doing anymore, "How are you feeling soldier?" She asked as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, "Fucking amazing Captain."

He panted, watching Hanji remove him from her and sat up, "Good." She said with a small hum as she moved to lay next to him. She,watched him as he rolled to move on top of her, kissing her neck, "Levi what are you doing?"

The raven hair stopped and looked up at her, "Can we do one more round? It may be a while before we can do this again." He said softly as he kissed one of her breasts, watching her nod quickly as a response.

"Why Levi? There has to be another reason." Hanji said softly.

Levi pushed himself off of her and grabbed her by the ankles, lifting them over his shoulder, "To give you a child. As another birthday present." He quickly thrusted into her, getting a load moan as she arched her back. Not because it hurt, but because he felt so amazing inside of her. It was not long though before they both reached their climax this time.

As Levi leaned over her while catching his brwath, Hanji placed her hands on his sweaty face, "Levi.. why?"

Levi looked to her, "So that you are not alone." He said as he took one of her hands in his and kissed the palm of her hand softly, "I do not want to leave you at home alone anymore." Those words caused Hanji's heart to skip a beat as she looked up at her husband.

Later as they were sleeping, his arms possessive wrapped around her, Hanji woke up and looked to her man, then to the ring on her finger. She was still hearing those words in her head as she pressed her forehead against his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist, "Thank you Levi.." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
